


The calm before the storm

by laurel_snart



Series: Gabe and Nolan: Love & Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Cause they deserve it, Becca is not OK, Becca is not human, Becca likes to sing, Bonfires and s'mores, Brett and Lori live, Everyone is Part of the Pack, I'm not good at tags, Lori is hungry, Theo is a good friend, They all sing, sweet Nolan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: El peso de su secreto empieza a afectar a Becca y cree que no va a ser capaz de soportarlo, pero la manada es incondicional y está dispuesta a todo para hacerla sentir mejor, sobre todo Gabe y Theo.Pero nadie imagina lo que está por venir.





	The calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todxs!! Primero que nada, lamento la ausencia pero estuve bloqueada durante mucho tiempo. Los libros tampoco ayudan mucho pues leí varios libros que tenía pendientes y me costaba escribir (Leerse aparte: si les gustan los libros de terror, Asylum es una serie estupenda).  
> Segundo, estoy considerando en traducir estos trabajos al inglés, pero me gustaría la opinión de mis angelitos.  
> Tercero, pues un beso grande para todos!  
> Tengo varias ideas y me está costando comenzar a transcribirlas, pero trataré de subir fics más seguido antes de comenzar la universidad.  
> En fin, espero les guste!!
> 
> P.D: las itálicas son para cuando Becca habla en español.  
> Peace <3
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Becca quería creer que cada pelota que arrojaba hacia la red era uno de sus problemas, de los cuales se podía deshacer con solo un movimiento de sus brazos:

La presión de la escuela. _Zas._

Los problemas de la manada. _Zas._

Las discusiones con sus padres. _Zas._

Su secreto, capaz de cambiarle la vida no sólo a ella sino también a todos los que la rodeaban. _Zas, zas, zas._ Ojalá fuera tan fácil poder ignorar quién, o mejor dicho, qué era realmente. De repente, un olor familiar llegó a su nariz y unas suaves pisadas se escucharon detrás de ella, pero sabía mejor que delatarse por un minúsculo error, por lo que decidió hacerse la sorprendida al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. 

\- ¿Quieres hacerle un hoyo a la red por diversión o imaginas que alguien que te cae mal está parado ahí? - preguntó Theo de manera burlona; la chica erró el tiro y la pelota pasó junto a uno de los caños. Volteó y observó al joven con curiosidad, como si buscara una explicación. - ¿No vas a saludarme?

Morales sonrió sarcásticamente. - Hola, mi querido Theo. ¿A qué debo el placer de su presencia?

\- No es gracioso idiota - dijo el de ojos claros antes de dirigir su mirada hacia todas las pelotas desperdigadas por el campo, producto de las muchas horas que la morena había pasado en el lugar, practicando a la vista de las personas normales, pero para aquellos que pertenecían al mundo sobrenatural era un indicio de alguien con una gran carga sobre los hombros. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No es na...

\- Voy a detenerte justo ahí - la interrumpió la quimera, señalándola amenazante con un dedo - Quiero que sepas que, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevas en la manada, te conozco bastante bien. Por lo tanto espero que no me digas "no es nada"  porque sabré que estás mintiendo, y juro por lo que más quieras que las cosas se van a poner muy feas. 

Becca se lo quedó mirando, sus ojos agrandados y la boca ligeramente abierta debido a la sorpresa. - _Demonios_ \- fue lo único que dijo. Tomó el bolso que estaba a sus pies y se dirigió hacia su camioneta, la cual estaba estacionada a un lado de la cancha con el maletero abierto; se sentó dentro de este y palmeó el sitio a su lado. Raeken también se acercó y se colocó junto a ella.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que la muchacha hablara. - ¿Alguna vez sentiste que estabas haciendo lo incorrecto por querer hacer lo correcto?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al más bajo, pues trajo a su mente viejos recuerdos y remordimientos que creyó haber enterrado hacía bastante. - Si - susurró finalmente - ¿Por qué?

\- Es solo que... - mordió su labio inferior, insegura de cómo seguir. - Siento que todo lo que hago no es suficiente.

Theo miró a su amiga: la latina tenía grandes bolsas bajo los ojos, parecía más delgada y la mirada juguetona que solía caracterizarla estaba apagada. Había hablado con Gabe un par de días atrás y el chico le transmitió su preocupación en cuanto a su hermana, quien al parecer comía poco y dormía menos desde hacía unas semanas; observándola con mayor detenimiento, Becca estaba aún peor de lo que quería dejar ver. Lentamente le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la atrajo hacia él, intentando reconfortarla un poco. Una de las manos de la morocha se colocó sobre el antebrazo del castaño, apreciando el intento del joven. Sintió lágrimas asomando a sus ojos, y por mucho que quería dejarlas salir, no podía: siempre había sido la "fuerte" de la familia, consolando a los demás y buscando solución a problemas ajenos, jamás anteponiéndose a nadie, escondiendo sus propias preocupaciones y rechazando toda ayuda.

Pero tarde o temprano iba a explotar, cuando menos se lo esperara, y no quería lastimar a nadie el día que eso pasara; no solía manejar muy bien sus palabras cuando estaba triste o enojada. El de menor estatura comenzó a acariciar su espalda con suavidad... y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para comenzar a sollozar. Sus hombros se sacudían, las lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas y el nudo que había en su pecho iba haciéndose cada vez más pequeño; el llanto no duró mucho pero aun así Theo no la soltó en ningún momento.

\- Gracias. 

\- Parece que de verdad lo necesitabas  - dijo Theo, arrancándole una sonrisa a la joven. 

\- Así es. Más de lo que creía -. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, todavía abrazados, hasta que Becca habló: - Creo que deberíamos volver. 

Sintió más que escuchó la risa de la quimera antes de separarse de él. - Es cierto, olvidé que había venido a buscarte. Los demás están en tu casa preparando una piyamada.

\- Cuando dices "los demás" te refieres... 

\- A todos - completó el muchacho. La chica comenzó a reír mientras empezaba a juntar tanto su equipo como las pelotas, Raeken ayudándola para aligerar las cosas. 

\- Cariño, un día voy a volver de la escuela para descubrir que se mudaron definitivamente - dijo mientras subían a la camioneta puesto que su amigo había caminado hasta el lugar. - No me sorprendería de Nolan o de ti, pero apuesto que hasta Ethan y Jackson estarán encantados de instalarse. 

Theo se carcajeaba en el asiento del copiloto. - Creo que todos se pelearían por tu habitación. 

\- Que lo intenten. No terminaría bien para ninguno - Becca detestaba que se metieran con sus cosas sin permiso pero, aunque algunas veces lo dejaba pasar, tenía sus propias razones para mantener a la gente alejada de su cuarto. Ni siquiera Gabe podía entrar a no ser que ella lo dejara. 

Llegaron a la vivienda de los Morales con las mejillas rosadas de tanto reír; una vez adentro Becca se dirigió escaleras arriba y Theo fue hacia el jardín trasero, donde estaba parte de la manada. Los adolescentes estaban desparramados por todo el sitio: Lori, Nolan y Corey preparaban materiales para hacer una fogata, Gabe, Brett y Sydney se hallaban preparando la mesa para cuando llegaran las pizzas, y Mason y Liam parecían estar discutiendo sobre qué música deberían escuchar. La quimera se acercó hacia ellos cuando ambos amigos repararon en él; Dunbar le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y dejó un beso en su mejilla. - Hola dulzura - sonrió el ojiazul.

\- Hola Li - un suave sonrojo tiñó las mejillas del más alto. Así es: Theo Raeken, una de las quimeras más "malvadas y descorazonadas", se ruborizaba ante un apodo cariñoso.

\- ¿Dónde está Becca? - preguntó el de piel oscura, una de sus manos en el equipo de sonido y el otro en los discos apoyados junto al aparato. 

\- Fue a darse un baño. 

En ese momento y desde el otro lado del jardín, se escuchó un grito que todos reconocieron como el de la menor de los Talbot: - ¡Tengo hambre!¿Dónde diablos está Parrish con la maldita comida?

\- Tranquila Lori - respondió Gabe haciendo equilibrio con una pila de vasos que llevaba en las manos. - Se fue hace diez minutos. No esperes milagros. 

La mano de la rubia salió disparada y una pelota de tenis rebotó en la frente del castaño, provocando que todos rieran al tiempo que el muchacho se frotaba el punto adolorido y los vasos caían al suelo. Holloway se acercó a su novio y comenzó a besar el golpe con cariño en un intento de hacerle sentir mejor, cosa que el mayor altura apreciaba.

Tan ocupados estaban en burlarse del latino, que ignoraban lo que ocurría escaleras arriba. 

# # # # # #

La ira y la preocupación recorrían el cuerpo de Becca, intentando empujarla a pelear, a buscar a aquellos que buscaban hacerle daño a su familia. Pero sabía que no era tan fácil como a ella le hubiera gustado: nadie sabía su secreto, el peligro se acercaba cada vez más y, por si fuera poco, uno de los mayores enemigos se hallaba en su vida desde hacía años, pero desenmascararlo traería consecuencias que serían inimaginables. 

El vapor embargaba el baño de su habitación, y al limpiar el espejo vio su reflejo: orbes marrones, piel bronceada y cabellos de color chocolate. Sabía que no se veía nada raro desde el exterior, pero era muy buena en mostrar sólo lo que los demás querían ver. Cerró los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos, una tonalidad violácea había sustituido el cálido marrón; por años había dudado sobre su verdadera identidad, pero tiempo atrás hizo amistad con personas que le ayudaron a investigar lo que era. Lo que encontró le ayudó a aclarar muchas dudas pero le hizo más difícil mantener el secreto oculto, sobre todo a Gabe, con quien compartía todo.

El sonido de risas rompió su concentración, pero fue un sonido más agudo y estridente el que heló su sangre: una especie de aullido torturado, proveniente del bosque, pareció resonar en toda la ciudad. Los latidos de su corazón no podían delatarla luego de años de práctica para controlarlos, pero no pudo evitar que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. No era la única que lo había escuchado, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que los demás supieran puesto que era de una frecuencia muy baja para el oído humano.

Suspiró y, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, decidió bajar y pasar unas horas tranquilas con sus amigos... tal vez las últimas que tendrían juntos.

¿Querían encontrarla? Lo harían, pero no pondrían un dedo sobre los que amaba si querían conservar la vida. Ya no iba a esconderse, sino que le pondría fin a todo, incluso si eso significaba morir en el intento. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
